


After Preachers Hear Footsteps

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman - All Media Types, Superman/Batman: Apocalypse
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23667004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Many tears streamed down Reverend Amos Howell's face as soon as he heard footsteps.





	After Preachers Hear Footsteps

I never created Superman TAS.

Many tears streamed down Reverend Amos Howell's face as soon as he heard footsteps and viewed Jonathan instead of what he thought was Martha's spirit.

THE END


End file.
